BMU Magic
Because Bloodmoon High School is a Modern-Day Fantasy role play server, then it stands to reason that magic would be a very big part of the setting, and it is. Were it not for magic then the vast majority of OCs would never exist, nor be able to get to the BMU. This section will hopefully address any questions a person might have concerning the aspect of Magic. Magic is a broad term used to describe certain items, powers, abilities, skills, and spells. The more mythical in nature a character is, then the more magical it may be. That being said, humans are not so talented when it comes to magic and only a few of them are able to even use it. There are several different types of magic that a person may use as a power, ability, skill, or spell. The list provided is a basic list and subject to change as the lore evolves. Here is a brief overview of each magic type. (If you came here looking for information on psionics, please reference BMU-Psionics) Elemental - Anything that falls within the Elemental Chart found in Elementals is considered Elemental Magic. Casting a lightning bolt, fireball, heat metal, freezing spell, wall of stone, etc, is elemental magic. As a general rule, if a person is able to cast fire magic, then they can't also cast earth magic, and vice versa. Dark/Death - Dark magic is ritual magic and requires specific components, materials and a spell-book containing the ritual. Death magic is the opposite of Healing magic. Information on Death magic can be found in Undead. Dark magic is used to contact Demons, Devils, Shadow Creatures, or Angels, to petition them for favors. The use of Dark magic to summon, or enchant, must be precipitated by an epic arc in which the character obtains the ability. Enchantment - An enchantment is a spell or ability that allows a person to buff or nerf a person, place, or item. Enchantments cast quickly, or enchantments derived from abilities, are temporary and should only last for one RP scene. Healing - Not all wounds can be healed magically. Healing will close wounds, reverse burns, mend bones, and restore consciousness. Healing magic cannot be use to resurrect the dead, or reincarnate the dead. Illusion - These spells and abilities are limited, and temporary. Most illusions are limited to either visual or auditory and are meant to distract, conceal, or beguile. Making fully convincing illusions would require considerable time and skill to prepare. Illusions cannot affect Undead, or beings with a natural immunity. Mind Affecting - Any spell or ability that can possibly charm, influence, or sway the behavior or perception of another person is a Mind Affect spell. These spells and abilities would have no affect on the Undead or beings with a naturally immunity. Spiritual - This type of magic is the most broad in scope. With spiritual magic or ability, a person may heal physical, spiritual or mental injury, contact spirits for guidance or information, make temporary wards of protection against other types of magic, or specific beings. Shadow - Of all the magic used in Bloodmoon, Shadow Magic is probably the most common. Creating shadows, hiding in shadows, shadow walking, throwing shadow tendrils, or creating shadow clones, are all forms of Shadow magic. Shadow magic has no affect on Shadow Creatures, or Shadow Elementals. Summoning - Conjuring a creature, person, or item, should require either considerable energy, or a prepared magical item. Basic summoning should be limited to conjuring common animals, basic fire elementals, and enchanted items. The Craft - Rare in the BMU is the presence of a Witch or a Druid. Witches and Druids (sometimes called Warlocks) use a different form of magic for most of their spells and abilities that are separate from the type of magic listed above. The Craft is nature oriented, and does not specifically draw on magical energy to produce the desired result. Such as making a healing poultice, an aromatic charm, or simply warding an area from insects. Each of the listed "magic effects" are natural in nature, but can be empowered to greater affect with the use of magic spells and abilities. It should be noted that not all Witches and Warlocks are magical in nature. Magic can be used to craft some interesting items. Items such as a Flaming sword, magical wand, cloak of concealment, ring of invisibility, or arrows that never miss their target. However, making and maintaining these items require a lot of time and effort, as well as a magic user capable of casting the right spells in the right order in the right amount of time to produce the desired result. While a blacksmith can make nails and hammers, only an armor smith can craft armor, and it takes a weapon smith to make a sword, or spear head. Jewelers make jewelry. Bowyers make bows. Fletchers make arrows. Cobblers make boots. Etc. Each specific item would require someone with the specialized skill to make an item, and a magic user skilled in crafting the specific magical item would have to be involved in the process at each stage of creation and crafting. Often, making a magical item would require a specific material. Enchanted swords to affect the undead, or shadow creatures, for instance, would have to be made from silver. Crafting a silver weapon would require a silver smith to properly smelt and mold the metal. All of these things would make for interesting role play scenarios, but it would also limit how frequent and easily magical items are made in the BMU. Additionally, maintaining magical items would require a person knowledgeable about how to take care of an item, recharge it, sharpen it, repair it, etc. It would make sense that just because a person has a magical item doesn't mean that they should be using it every time it seems convenient.